


The Proposal

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles and Danneel Harris make the perfect couple. Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My take on why Jared gets engaged after Jensen does...

The news hits the airwaves within a day of the engagement. Strategically, of course. Jensen Ackles and Danneel Harris make the perfect couple. Or do they?

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

"Dude, she said yes!" Jensen shouts into his cell phone, sounding tipsy and happy.

"Told ya she would. Got down on one knee, right? Presented it? Cried that 'one tear makes it mean more' cry and asked just like I told ya?"

"You're a dick. Why am I asking you to be my best man again?"

"Not a dick, Jen. A genius. Especially since she said yes...Wait, did you just ask me to be your best man?" Jared asks, surprised and pleased.

"Your proposal idea worked like a charm so, yeah, how can you not be my best man?"

Jared takes the phone away from his ear for a moment, his mouth suddenly unable to function as his chest blooms with warmth. Once he's collected himself he says, "I'd be honored, dude," his grin open and obvious.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

This is not how it happens. Jared does not offer advice about how to propose to Jensen's girlfriend. Nor does he get a call after the proposal where he's called a genius for knowing just what to say to get her to agree and is thanked by being asked to be the best man.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

"I asked Dani to marry me," Jen says hesitantly, almost fearfully.

Jared blinks but doesn't turn to face the older man. "I heard." He continues playing the latest version of Madden on his PS3 as if nothing of consequence is occurring.

"So...We're getting married..." Jensen's voice wavers. He sounds like a stranger. Jared gets why but does nothing about it.

"I know."

This time Jensen blinks. "I was wondering if you wanted an invitation."

A deep breath later Jared still sees red. He has, without considering the repercussions, punched Jensen in the mouth and made his bottom lip split. The blood trickles slowly down his chin as he stares at Jared. His green eyes are begging for forgiveness but Jared just can't give it. Not anymore.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

It doesn't go down this way either. Although it'd be a bit closer to the truth. Jared has the latest version of NCAA Basketball on in the background when he calls his best friend.

"Gen asked me to marry her," he says quietly as soon as he hears Jensen pick up. "I said yes."

"Is that what you really want, Jay?" Jensen shouldn't be asking that particular question. It keeps getting them both into trouble, which is why they are where they are now. He can't help himself, though. His concern for his younger co-star has always been part of their relationship.

Jared exhales harshly. He thinks maybe if he can control his breathing he can control how his answer comes out. "What I want isn't available, Jen. So I'm going for what is," he responds evenly.

"And that's fair? To her? To you?"

Jared chuckles bitterly. "Life isn't always fair. Isn't that what you told me when you ended it between us?" Jensen chokes on a sob. When he hears the sound he bites his lip. He never wanted to hurt Jensen. He also doesn't want to hang onto the hope that things will work out when that hope no longer exists. "I'm sorry. I really am. But going back and forth like you do isn't fair either. Either we're together for good or we try to go back to being just friends."

Jensen is crying loudly now. "I can't...Jay, your career...My career...I just...I want you so fucking much..." he murmurs.

"You want Dani, too, Jen."

"What?!"

"You have to need me, Jen. Like I need you. Or it's never gonna work." Jared states it so simply. Too simply. And it's not. At all. It's where things got complicated. Jen started wanting him. He started needing Jensen. Jen has yet to correct the discrepancy. "Goodnight." He hangs up the phone and stares at it, at Jensen's picture, wondering how they went from buddies to lovers to this.

It isn't fair to Genevieve at all. Nor to himself. But she loves him in a way Jensen doesn't. She loves him freely, without fear or hesitation. And maybe, in time, it will be enough.


	2. The End of the Proposal, or The Beginning

The news hits the airwaves within a day of the engagement. Again. By this point no one knows if it's strategic or not. Jared Padalecki and Genevieve announce their engagement almost immediately after Jensen Ackles and Danneel, which, truth be told, is awful coincidental...

  

 

~*~*~

 

 "Dude, Gen proposed to me!" Jared shouts.

"What?" Jensen shouts back. It's obvious both men have parties going on in the background.

"She said it was time she made an honest man of me. Can you believe that shit?" he laughs.

"You said yes, right?" Jensen is smiling. Jared can tell. He smiles back automatically even though he knows his co-star can't see him.

"You have to ask? She actually wants to put up with my sweaty, silly, sexy ass forever, man. Course I said yes!" A short, companionable silence, then, "So what would you think of me and Gen planning our wedding after yours so you can be my best man?"

Jensen lets out an audible breath. "What about Chad?"

"Well, that's the thing. I couldn't decide between you so I asked him too. Would you be willing to share me?"

"Been sharing you with that douche bag all this time. Guess I can deal with him long as I need to." Jensen closes his eyes and grins happily.

"Thank you, Jen." The formality of his words make them mean more than the usual.

"Thank _you_, Jay," Jensen responds in the only way possible.

  

 

~*~*~

 

 

This is not the way it goes. Genevieve does not propose to Jared and Jared does not ask Jensen to share the 'best man' title with Chad.

  

 

~*~*~

 

 

"I can't believe you did this, Jay!" Jensen explodes once in the living room of Jared's house. "What were you thinking?! The plan was me and Dani stay pretend-engaged until the show ends. Then we break up spectacularly and everyone is happy. Remember?" He's pacing back and forth in front of him, too upset to stay still. "Now it looks like we're a lie!"

"Aren't you?" Jared's voice is soft, sad. Resigned.

"It could've worked if you and Gen hadn't...Now it's too obvious!" Jensen is not apologizing for coming up with the plan in the first place. He is not apologizing for his relationship with Dani at all. "Everyone will figure it out and I'll never work again!"

When Jensen walks out he fails to notice that Jared's large, gentle hands are in tight fists as he barely holds in all the words he wishes he could say to him, to the world. Jared barely holds on to anything anymore.

  

 

~*~*~

 

 

 

This isn't the way it goes either. It's not even close, although it's not that far off. Not exactly. Because in reality Jared is in his trailer waiting for his next scene. He's playing a game on his PS2 while Jensen is in the makeup trailer whispering in Jeannie's neck about how acting to him is like breathing, about how Dani is not Jared but Jared will never be Dani and he still has so much he still wants to do in the business. While Jared stares at his tv shooting the bad guys Jeannie whispers back to Jensen about regret and loss and living your own life.

"I love you," Jensen blurts as he busts into Jared's trailer.

Jared blinks, the game system controller now a foreign, forgotten object in his lap.

"I can work in indies. Actors do it all the time, right?" he questions hopefully.

"But we just got signed to another season," Jared reminds him, also reminding him without words about the reason behind their fake engagements.

"It doesn't matter. None of it matters if we have to keep living like this. If we have to keep lying. We'll tell Eric and Sera tomorrow and whatever happens happens." He crouches down next to Jared on the floor, laying a hesitant hand on his knee. "I just...I love you...Just let me love you, Jay. Okay?"

Jared smiles slowly. Jensen is fighting for him, for them. He is willing to give up everything... "Love you too. Jen. Even if you are a jerk." Neither call attention to the fact that his hazel orbs are wet, or that his own hand, when it lands on Jensen's cheek, is trembling.

"Bitch," Jensen replies roughly, smiling in return. A patented single Dean-tear rolls over Jared's hand shamelessly. When Jensen kisses Jared he feels inexplicably as if he is finally coming home.

  

 

~*~*~

 

 

There is no happily-ever-after for Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles. But when they live life on their own terms it begins to have its merits.


End file.
